Broken Inside
by yelle86
Summary: SPOILER 7x01. Ziva è finalmente tornata all'NCIS, ma le ferite che le sono state inflitte non sono solo fisiche, ed è troppo orgogliosa per chiedere aiuto o permettere agli altri di aiutarla. Un 'bathroom moment' fra Tony e Ziva.


Ziva chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Un istante soltanto.

Un istante lungo quattro mesi.

Li riaprì immediatamente.

Non era ancora pronta a rinfacciare a sé stessa il passato. Non era ancora forte abbastanza.

Ma lo sarebbe stata. Doveva solo avere pazienza.

Allungò la mano verso la macchinetta del caffè. Si accorse che le dita tremavano, ma non si permise di abbandonarsi al panico. Prima o poi ce l'avrebbe fatta, pensò, a superare quella paura, quel senso di angoscia e terrore.

Spinse la moneta nell'apposita fessura e digitò tre numeri in rapida successione.

La bottiglia d'acqua che aveva richiesto si mosse meccanicamente e cadde sul fondo della macchina, dove poi lei si chinò a raccoglierla.

Tony arrivò pochi istanti dopo, trovandola immobile, intenta a fissare l'etichetta con l'aria di chi non vede realmente ciò che sta guardando. Dietro a quegli occhi la sua mente stava lavorando furiosamente, e lui poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse pensando.

"Ehi" la chiamò.

Lei evidentemente non l'aveva sentito arrivare, poiché la vide chiaramente trasalire e voltarsi verso di lui con gli occhi colmi di terrore e panico. Non si stupì di quella reazione, ma avvertì comunque una dolorosa morsa stringere il suo cuore alla visione di lei così indifesa, vulnerabile. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare mesi prima che Ziva riuscisse a non sobbalzare ad ogni minimo rumore, a non avere più incubi, a non avere più paura persino della sua stessa ombra. Sapeva che l'irreprensibile donna che lui conosceva era momentaneamente scomparsa. Gli mancava, ma prima che la vedesse tornare a combattere con le unghie e con i denti, voleva darsi l'opportunità di conoscere quella nuova ed inedita versione dell'agente David.

Perché lei non diceva alcunché, ma lui vedeva ogni cosa. Anche ciò che agli altri sfuggiva.

"Sono solo io, ritrai gli artigli."

Ziva lo fissava con diffidenza, nonostante Tony le stesse sorridendo come solo lui sapeva fare, come quella volta di poche settimane prima in cui c'erano solo loro due, in quella stanza nel deserto della Somalia. Quella creatura, quell'angelo caduto che tremava di paura perché le avevano rubato qualcosa che ancora non era stato pronunciato a voce; che tremava perché la corrente la stava trascinando in un angolo sino a quel momento ignoto della sua anima. A Tony faceva paura quella scintilla d'inesplorato che brillava in quegli occhi ancora così vivi, così fieri. E lo affascinava. La fissava cercando in quello sguardo la vecchia Ziva, quella che lui conosceva. Perché non sapeva come trattare quella donna che piangeva nel cuore, quella Ziva dall'anima ferita e gli occhi aridi. Quegli occhi che le dicevano "_non lasciarmi andare_".

No, non avrebbe lasciato che la sua anima si perdesse, prigioniera di un male che voleva affrontare insieme a lei, combattere per lei.

"Tony..." sussurrò lei a mò di saluto, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla bottiglia che teneva fra le mani.

"Cosa fai qui?" le chiese. "Gibbs ti aveva ordinato di andare a consegnare a Ducky quei reperti..."

Lei sorrise. "Ci sono stata. Mentre tornavo qui mi ha fermata Abby. Mi ha raccontato della sua serata elegante di ieri..."

"Del tizio che passa le giornate nei cimiteri a fotografare le lapidi? Quello che sembrava essere esattamente il suo tipo?"

"Non proprio. O meglio, pensava che lo fosse, finché..." il sorriso sulle sue labbra si allargò, e alzò il viso per guardarlo. "... finché non ha scoperto che tra una fotografia e l'altra si dilettava anche a catturare iguane per poi ucciderle in modi piuttosto fantasiosi e crudeli. Dice che nel ristorante dove sono andati a mangiare le hanno proibito di tornare."

Sorrise un'ultima volta, con sincerità, poi lo superò e si diresse verso il bagno.

Entrò nella piccola stanza lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé. Si appoggiò al lavabo senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo verso la propria immagine riflessa sulla grande specchiera. Aprì il getto d'acqua calda ed iniziò a strofinarsi le mani con foga, senza fare caso all'eccessivo calore.

"Se continui così finirai per spellartele, quelle mani" disse una voce alle sue spalle.

Ziva sussultò prima di voltarsi ad incrociare ancora una volta lo sguardo di Anthony DiNozzo.

"Dovresti piantarla di cogliermi di sorpresa in questo modo, Tony, o una volta o l'altra potrebbe capitare un incidente mentre ho in mano la pistola."

Lui sorrise sardonico palesando la propria incredulità al solo pensiero. La guardò voltarsi di nuovo e riprendere a lavarsi le mani. Aveva gesti impetuosi, veementi. Sembrava quasi furiosa. Con sé stessa o con lui?

Cautamente, le si avvicino, le prese le mani e le allontanò dal getto rovente.

"Smettila, Ziva" le ordinò. "Così finirai soltanto per farti del male."

Per la prima volta da giorni, lei alzò uno sguardo colmo d'ira, svuotato dell'apatia che l'aveva caratterizzato negli ultimi mesi. Lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

"Vattene, Tony. Questi non sono affari tuoi."

Lui la fissò rabbioso, poi mollò la presa.

"Va bene" le sibilò sprezzante. "se vuoi rovinarti la vita da sola d'accordo, non sarò certo io ad impedirtelo. Ma sappi una cosa..."

Lei rimase ferma a fissarlo, ostinata.

"Io non so cosa ti sia successo in questi ultimi quattro mesi. Non posso neanche immaginarlo e, onestamente, non ne ho neanche la forza. Perché so che qualsiasi cosa riuscissi ad immaginare, mi farebbe male. Fa male a tutti noi vederti in questo stato, Ziva, m-"

"Quale stato, DiNozzo?"

"Oh, avanti." Le si avvicinò sempre di più, costringendola ad arretrare fino a doversi appoggiare al lavabo. "Credi davvero che nessuno di noi si sia accorto dei numerosi cambiamenti nel tuo modo di fare? Di come ti innervosisci ogni volta che qualcuno ti si avvicina troppo? Non siamo dei menefreghisti, Ziva. Ci stai a cuore. E se non ci avviciniamo troppo, se non ti chiediamo mai come stai, è perché ti conosciamo. Sappiamo come sei fatta. Vogliamo lasciarti il tuo spazio. O meglio..." Tony fece una smorfia. "... _gli altri_ vogliono lasciarti lo spazio necessario. Fosse per me ti rinchiuderei in ascensore con Gibbs fina a quando almeno lui non riesca a tirarti fuori quello che hai dentro, ma... credo che non si possa avere tutto dalla vita, no? E gli altri presumo non sarebbero d'accordo." Altra smorfia.

"Hai finito?" gli chiese lei, palesemente ansiosa di andarsene da quel posto, da quello spazio troppo stretto, da quello sguardo che la incatenava a lui e la immobilizzava in quel preciso punto.

"No!" rispose lui, veemente. "No, diamine, non ho finito! Sono solo all'inizio. Quel che voglio farti capire... quello che tutti noi vogliamo che ti entri in quella testa dura che hai è che devi utilizzare la tua esperienza a tuo favore. Rivoltarla e trovarne un senso che ti aiuti ad andare avanti. Perché se non.... se non ce la fai, se non ci riesci... potrebbe essere troppo tardi e troppo difficile per noi darti una mano."

Lei cercò di svincolarsi, ma lui poggiò le mani sul ripiano del bagno e la imprigionò senza possibilità per lei di liberarsi.

"No, Ziva, non ti lascerò andare finché non avrò finito. Ho cercato di avvicinarmi a te per settimane. Ho cercato di essere paziente, di tenerti d'occhio e guardarti da lontano, di aspettare che fossi tu a fare la prima mossa... ma la sai una cosa? Non ce la faccio più. Non è facile vederti così, e non riesco ad attendere un giorno di più.

Non te lo meriti, Ziva. Ma ti è capitata questa... _cosa_..."

Lei si infiammò. "Questa 'cosa', la chiami? Questa situazione che sto vivendo, DiNozzo, mi sta straziando." Con la forza della collera che la scuoteva, riuscì a scrollarselo di dosso, invertendo le parti: ora era lui che si trovava costretto a retrocedere davanti alla forza di lei. "Anche se vi raccontassi nei minimi particolari quello che ho passato in quegli interminabili mesi, non arrivereste a capire cosa sia stato per me quell'inferno. L'unica verità è che io sono sopravvissuta, da sola, e da sola devo portare avanti questa cosa... e finirla. Quindi perdonami se non vengo da te a implorare aiuto."

"Smettila" rispose semplicemente lui, per nulla intimorito da quella sfuriata. "Non lo vedi? Allontanarci tutti, farti terra bruciata intorno... non è così che risolverai il problema."

Alzò le braccia e con le mani catturò i polsi di lei, obbligandola ancora una volta all'immobilità.

Lei lo fissò di rimando per qualche istante, poi – come se non riuscisse a sopportare oltre il peso di quello sguardo – chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa.

"Mi... mi dispiace, Tony. È così facile prendersela con voi...quando in realtà l'unica persona verso cui sono arrabbiata sono io."

Lui non rispose. Si limitò a lasciarla andare e ad ascoltarla.

"La verità..." sussurrò "è che mi sto perdendo. Non so più in cosa credere, cosa pensare. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi vedo le loro facce... che ridono mentre mi infliggono dolore. E non parlo solo di dolore fisico. Le loro torture psicologiche erano la cosa peggiore. Mi hanno raccontato cose... cose che preferirei dimenticare immediatamente. E io, in quel deserto dimenticato da tutti, non sapevo come fare... come riconoscere le loro bugie dalla verità."

Mentre parlava si mosse verso la parete. Vi si appoggiò di schiena e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, lo sguardo vuoto. Tony non ci mise che pochi istanti a decidere di seguirla e sederle accanto.

"La verità è che in quei quattro mesi ho smesso di vivere. E ora non so come tornare indietro."

Lui, senza dire una parola, le prese la mano e la strinse, cercando di infonderle coraggio tramite quel delicato, unico contatto fisico. Sapeva che per lei era ancora difficile lasciare che altri la toccassero. Il fatto però che non scacciasse la sua mano, che non deviasse il suo tocco, era motivo per lui di nuova fiducia. Fu in quell'istante che decise che era arrivato il momento di risponderle.

"Puoi ritrovare ciò che sei nel male che ti hanno fatto, nel dolore che ti hanno inflitto. Ziva. Non tutto è perduto. Hai davanti una scelta orribile... so che te ne rendi conto. Ma puoi ritrovare te stessa in quelle ferite, in quelle cicatrici. Puoi trasformare quel dolore nel motivo per alzarti dal letto la mattina, e venire al lavoro. Devi indossare ciò a cui sei sopravvissuta come una medaglia, con onore, perché deve essere un vanto per te essere qui, ora. Solo quando ci sarai riuscita potrai tentare, con altrettanto onore, di lasciarti tutto questo alle spalle. Ma devi toccare il punto più profondo di te stessa prima di riuscire a risalire sino alla superficie."

Lei non parlò, non rispose. Tony si voltò a guardarla e vide che i suoi occhi erano asciutti, ma sentì la stretta della mano di lei farsi più forte. Lui ricambiò la stretta.

"Penso" riprese a parlare "che la nostra intera esistenza sia caratterizzata da queste ferite, queste cicatrici che rimangono impresse nella nostra anima senza mai scomparire del tutto. Siamo al mondo come siamo stati creati, ma impariamo a vivere attraverso le nostre esperienze, anche quelle più traumatiche. Non devi ricordare come vivevi, Ziva, ma devi imparare un nuovo modo di farlo. Un modo che ti permetta di convivere con tutto ciò che hai vissuto, con il dolore che hai qui" le sussurrò, toccandole con la mano il punto del torace dove si trovava il cuore. " Io... Noi ti siamo accanto, ma è una cosa che devi imparare tu da sola. Però posso aiutarti a rialzarti, se me lo permetterai."

La guardò intensamente, poi sorrise e si alzò dal pavimento.

Le porse una mano e lei, comprendendo il significato simbolico insito in quel gesto, accettò e lasciò che l'aiutasse a rialzarsi.

Si guardarono qualche istante negli occhi, fissandosi l'uno con sincera gioia, l'altra con intensità. Poi finalmente uscirono dal bagno e si diressero ad affrontare una nuova giornata di lavoro.


End file.
